Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Newtype
by TimX7
Summary: A rewrite of Gundam SEED Invasion. ZAFT's new government and the Alliance military are trying to crush a ZAFT insurgency. But what they don't know is that the most deadly conflicts is about to begin.


Gundam SEED is owned by Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I only own the original characters. This is only entertainment and is based on current events.

**Title: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Newtype**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A rewrite of Gundam SEED Invasion. ZAFT's new government and the Alliance military are trying to crush a ZAFT insurgency. But what they don't know is that the most deadly conflicts is about to begin.**

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite this story. Not because of the review from Real American, but because I forgot what I wanted to do. Silly me. Well here is the new version of Gundam SEED Invasion. Only the main character has a hidden motive, which will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Prologue**

_Hello. My name is Tim Takaoka. I'm a mercenary, currently getting working for the ZAFT insurgency. The Earth Alliance have called these guys terrorists and even went as far as accusing the ORB Union of giving them weapons. That's what President Bennet said, who claims he's a decendant of a George W. Bush from the 21st century. Like I'll believe THAT. I don't believe it but from my histroy classes on the 21st century's war on terrorism and this war. There are a lot of similarities. But it's not my judgement to say that Howard Bennet is repeating the same mistakes as the stupid 21st century, is he? Whatever the case is, there's a war going on out there and I'm fighting on the side that are considered as a threat to the new ZAFT government and the Earth Alliance._

_Though I do have to admit. President Bennet did something right when he was elected into office. He did get rid of the top brass at the EA military that wanted all Coordinators to be exterminated. He even shut down the military groups Logos and Blue Cosmos. Making sure there are no more groups that will want a war to profit off of war machines like mobile suits._

_Enough of that for right now. I'm telling my story so that this war won't be repeated. It is even more deadly than the Second Bloody Valentine war. This war must never be fought again. A brief history lesson here. After the Second Bloody Valentine war ended, scientists discovered the next stage of human evolution, called Newtypes. Newtypes are Naturals that have been given special abilities to see seconds into the future and to speak to people through telepathy. They are also know to use telekinesis. There seems to be a mutated gene that was called Newtype Gene in Newtypes. The Newtype Gene only activates when the Newtype begins their adolescent years. Around the age of twelve or thirteen. _

_They're still trying to discover this gene in Coordinators. Since they're recently discovered, there is a unknown total of Newtypes. Because of this discovery, people began to consider them freaks. Some even casted them out of society and forced the Newtype to become a criminal. Some even formed their own terrorist cells with other Newtypes that were outcasts. Some though were accepted into the military. ORB is the only place I know that accepts them as human beings without discrimination._

_This war began in C.E. 74, after the Newtypes being discovered. There was a man named Daisuke Miasma. He was chosen as the newest Supreme Chancellor to replace Durandal. However he was only acting so he could get picked by Lacus Cline. He was in fact a evil man and formed a plan to get rid of any Newtypes in ZAFT. Since Coordinators were still being determined to become Newtypes, Daisuke had ZAFT civilians picked up off the street or taken from their homes and executed publicly. That's where Bennet came in. He sent EA forces to ZAFT to remove Daisuke from power, after Daisuke failed to exile himself from ZAFT. Even after Bennet gave him two days to surrender._

_In the end though, Daisuke was arrested and recently executed after being found guilty of crimes against humanity. Today the ZAFT public are tired of the EA occupation and want them out. Insurgents are trying to force them out of their homeland and met with tough resistence from the new ZAFT military and the EA military. On Earth it's become a political battle over finds, as congress wants to pull out their troops. However Bennet is planning to veto the bill soon. This is were my story begins._

Tim Takaoka looked at the encrypted e-mail he had received not to long ago. He looked at it and it said:

_**Your mission is to steal the new Alliance Gundam class mobile suit, the Alpha Gundam. It has a hyper deuterion nuclear reactor and a DRAGOON system with two units. It also has a N-Jammer Canceler, which is thought to have been disposed of after the Second Bloody Valentine War. Find it, steal it and report back when you have it. Godspeed Lieutenant.**_

The e-mail was anonymous and thus Tim just deleted it. Then he wiped his hard drive of any evidence. Making sure no one would find the e-mail. He didn't want anybody to grow suspicious of him. Especially since he came into the insurgency as a mercenary.

Tim had short dark purple hair and blue eyes. By the pair of glasses on his face and his looks. One would think that Tim is the kind of person to be a soldier or a mercenary at that. But looks can be deceiving. An Asian man with gel spiked orange hair and green eyes walks into his tent. Both men are mercenaries and both are Coordinators. The Asian's name is Noata.

"Damien wants to see you." Noata said. "He said that you're leading the strike team to steal the Alpha Gundam."

"On it." Tim said and he walked towards the flap of his tent. Before Noata stopped him.

"How long do we have to keep this up anyway?"

"Until the Alpha Gundam is secured." Tim walked out of his tent.

---

Sakura Yoshida, a seventeen year old Newtype pilot for the Earth Alliance, receives a encrypted message from the same source as Tim. Unlike Tim, Sakura joined the Earth Alliance military and was given her Seraphim Angel Gundam from a anonymous source. She was also given the Gundam because of the prototype Newtype system on board. Which has to be activated by Sakura herself. She has orange hair in a single braid that goes down her back and aqua blue eyes. She likes her hair long and won't get it cut for anybody, unless it stouches her butt. The e-mail she is reading says:

_**We received word that our agents in the insurgency is on their way to steal the new Gundam mobile suit. Prepare for their arrival and make it look like you're being kidnapped or have turned traitor. Either way, the new Alpha Gundam will only be retrieved and taken to ORB is if you get it to the meeting place in time. Remember if you're caught we'll deny that your with us and will send in a rescue team to get you and the Gundams out.**_

"Understood." Sakura then deleted the e-mail and wiped her hard drive of any evidence. Then she left her quarters for her shift. Her unit was going out to round up for terrorists, which is what the insurgents are being called by the Earth Alliance.

_With our team going to capture the Alpha Gundam, the EA's politcians are ready to hand President Bennet the bill for him to sign. Or in his case deal a crushing blow to the left wing liberals that want this war to end and I quote "give the terrorists a date of surrender". But with this new Gundam class mobile suit in the insurgents hands, wouldn't the EA surrender anyway? Of course I have no clue as to how powerful it is. But I'll soon find out._

**Author's Comment: Well the pieces are in place and the players are ready to deal out the checkmate. What will happen when the Alpha Gundam is stolen from a EA hanger? We'll soon find out in the first chapter of Gundam SEED Newtype. And the whole President Shrub joke from Invasion has gotten old and stale. But the president in this story is just as ignorant. Or is he getting false information? He could also be a wuss and has to have his aides and the Vice President decide things for him. Of course the latter excuse reminds me of that one line in the movie Spaceballs. You know when that giant maid ship was about to blow? Well chapter one will be up in a little while.**

**Gundam SEED is owned by Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I only own the original characters. This is only entertainment and is based on current events.**


End file.
